Which of these numbers is composite? ${2,\ 27,\ 37,\ 43,\ 97}$
A composite number is a number that has more than two factors (including 1 and itself). 2, 37, 43, and 97 each have only two factors. The factors of 27 are 1, 3, 9, and 27. Thus, 27 is the composite number.